Glitched Share - X
by PlutiePloo
Summary: A strange new monster in Gamindustri could spell its doom, how will the CPUs fair?
1. 1: Glitched

Neptune: So...

Vert: What?

Histoire: I'm afraid so.

Noire: Wow...

 **All the CPUs sat around a table.**

Histoire: This new kind of monster holds very high danger levels.

Blanc: Why exactly?

Histoire: These monsters are known as "glitches". They are physical manifestation of glitches.

Neptune: How are they created?

Histoire: I don't know.

Blanc: So what's so dangerous about them?

Histoire: They take similiar forms to whatever is closest to them for however long they like, this includes humans.

Vert: Ah, so they can take the form of humans.

Historie: That's not all. They also form their own opinions, unlike most monsters. Meaning if they intigrate themselves among the humans of Gamindustri...

Noire: They could create more shares..?

Histoire: Precisely.

Blanc: How is that a bad thing?

Histoire: The fact that once adopting belief in a CPU, these monsters send shares to the sharicite, only, the shares are glitched.

Blanc: Hmm?

Vert: Glitched shares?

Neptune: I don't get it. What's so bad about glitched-up shares?

Histoire: They can cause complications in a CPU. If so much as 1% of total shares recieved by a CPU are glitched, they might start feeling sick.

Vert: I highly doubt that's the worst of it

Histoire: No, it's not. At 2.5% The CPU becomes dillusional. At 5% percent, she becomes highly dangerous to even be near, because her CPU powers start twisting.

Neptune: That's...

Noire: Far from good.

Histoire: And I have to admit... At 10%...

 **Histoire closed her eyes.**

Histoire: The CPU has a high chance of going completely insane.

Neptune: Huh!?

Histoire: And using her own shares to force the others to do her bidding...

Noire: Wait what!?

Blanc: That can't be true...

Vert: Force the others...

Histoire: I've spoken with the other oracles... The nations will be closed off from now on, we've already began setting up perimiters.

Neptune: Guys?

Vert: Yes, Neptune?

Neptune: Should we tell our little sisters?

Blanc: I'm not going to tell Rom or Ram.

Noire: I don't want Uni worrying even more than she already does.

Neptune: But they're CPUs too, right..?

Histoire: Actually, there is a side-effect only seen in CPU Candidates... I am unnaware of the long-term effects of it.

Noire: Hmm...

Histoire: I'm still researching it.

Noire: Look, let's all head home, clear our heads.

Vert: Sounds good.

* * *

 **A few hours later, Neptune had fallen asleep on the couch.**

Neptune: Hmm...

 **She rolled over.**

Nepgear: Sis?

 **Nepgear bent down and pushed lightly on her.**

Nepgear: Neptune..?

Neptune: Hmm..?

 **Neptune looked at her.**

Neptune: What is it...

 **She yawned.**

Neptune: Nep jr.?

Nepgear: Are you okay?

Neptune: Yeah, why?

Nepgear: When you came back upstairs earlier you seemed super out-of-it.

Neptune: Nah, I'm good, sis.

 **Neptune grabbed her head and noogied Nepgear.**

Nepgear: Ahh! Sis!

Neptune: Hahah!

 **She let nepgear go.**

Nepgear: Well, you seem fine.

Neptune: Uh-huh.

Nepgear: Good.

Neptune: Wanna play something?

Nepgear: Mm-hm, sure.

 **They sat next to eachother.**

 _Histoire: Those two are as calm as ever...  
_

 **Histoire watched them.**

 _Histoire: I guess thats an up-side of having Neptune around.  
_

* * *

-...

-Seriously! We're good.

-...

-Come on, don't give me that!

-I'm just worried about you.

-That's fine, we're gonna be okay.

-I'm not to sure... Should I come over?

-Nope, we're gonna be fine, Histy's got it for us.

-O-okay, just... Tell me if something goes wrong, 'kay?

-Yeah, sure thing.

-USER DISCONNECTED-

* * *

 **Noire walked into her office.**

Uni: Sis?

 **Uni was in it.**

Noire: Hmm? Yeah?

Uni: You've seemed a bit... Off, today.

Noire: No, I'm good.

Uni: Have you been sewing again?

Noire: You know I haven't had time for that recently.

Uni: I see. okay.

 **Noire bonked Uni's head.**

Norie: Don't worry so much. Let's go and do something fun.

Uni: Okay, sis.

 _Kei: I guess it's a normal way CPUs act when they aren't worried._

 **Kei watched them, oracle of Lastation, she knew how to read Uni and Noire.  
**

 _Kei: I kind of envy it.  
_

* * *

-Hey, you there?

-Yeah, haven't talked to you in a few days.

-Don't worry about it Noire. I understand if you're busy.

-Okay, I won''t.

-I heard what's going on over there.

-Oh, you mean the-

-Uh-huh.

-Okay.

-Tell me if something goes bad, alright?

-Okay.

-USER DISCONNECTED-

* * *

Blanc: Hmm...

 **Blanc typed something on her computer.**

Ram: Sis?

 **Ram suddenly popped out from behind it.**

Blanc: Oh, don't scare me like that, Ram.

Ram: Are you okay?

 **Rom came out the other side.**

Rom: You've been eyeballing your computer since the moment you came back.

Blanc: I'm fine. But you have a point, I should-

 **Ram started running around.**

Ram: Can we do something fun!?

Rom: Can we?

Blanc: Okay then, girls.

 **Blanc stood up.**

Blanc: Let's go.

 **They were watched by their oracle as well.**

 _Mina: Hmm... I suppose it is better Rom and Ram don't know...  
_

 **They left the room.  
**

 _Mina: But maybe we should be a bit more worried...  
_

* * *

-Hey, I haven't spoken to you recently.

-Yes, I'm sorry i never contacted you, I've been busy.

-It's fine, I have a lot of work to, Blanc.

-It's okay, it'll clear up.

-Can I come see the girls when it does?

-Yeah, I'm sure they'd be happy.

-Okay, thanks.

-...

-Uh...

-...

-Blanc?

-USER DISCONNECTED-

-Huh?

* * *

 **Vert walked out of her room.**

Chika: Ah! Vert!

Vert: oh, hello, Chika.

Chika: Vert..?

Vert: Yes, Chika? What's wrong?

Chika: Will you be okay..?

Vert: Hmm?

Chika: Please tell me you'll be okay.

Vert: Oh...

Chika: Vert?

 **Vert quickly hugged Chika.**

Vert: It's gonna be okay, Chika. Everything will be fine.

Chika: Vert...

 **Chika put her arms around Vert.**

 _Chika: i never knew how confident CPUs were...  
_

 **Vert let go of her.  
**

Vert: It'll be fine.

 _Chika: They never give up, and that's why I respect them!_

Chika: Mm-hm! Right.

* * *

-Hello?

-Yes?

-I heard what's going on there.

-Oh, yes, it's a bit high-stress, but we'll be fine.

-I'm sure you will.

-Right.

-Call me if anything happens.

-Okay.

-Bye.

-Goodbye.

-USER DISCONNECTED-


	2. 2 Beginning of a Tragedy

-Launching

-Sharicite active

-Sending shares

-...

-Sending complete

-Sending shares

-...

-Sending complete

-Sending shares

-...

-...

-...

-Error, withholding shares until error can be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-SeNdinG SHarEs

-...

-SenDiNG CoMplEte

* * *

Nepgear: Thanks for coming over.

Uni: No problem.

 **Nepgear poured herself a cup of tea.**

Nepgear: Noire busy too, huh?

Uni: Yeah, it kinda sucks.

 **Nepgear poured another cup and handed it to Uni.**

Uni: Thanks.

Nepgear: Mm-hm.

Uni: It's boring when Noire does tons of work.

Nepgear: I'm surprised how gung-ho Neptune is right now.

Uni: Me too frankly. Do you think it has something to do-

Nepgear: With the perimeters they set up around the cities?

Uni: Exactly.

Nepgear: Of course... But Histoire won't tell me anything...

Uni: Neither will Kei.

Nepgear: Well, Kei doesn't give much useful information anyway.

Uni: Except if it's about me, to you...

 **She muttered.**

Nepgear: Hmm?

Uni: N-nothing.

Nepgear: Fair enough.

 **Uni sipped her tea.**

Uni: Hmm..?

Nepgear: What is it?

Uni: Did you drug this?

Nepgear: Why would I do that!?

Uni: I feel funny...

 **She fainted.**

Nepgear: U-Uni!

* * *

 **Uni opened her eyes, she was in Nepgear's bed.**

Uni: Huh!?

 **She jolted up.**

Uni: You did drug the tea!

Nepgear: Huh?

Uni: You freakin' roofied me!

Nepgear: N-no I didn't! Calm down!

Uni: Well if you didn't... What happened..?

Nepgear: I don't know, you just kinda fainted...

Uni: Oh...

Nepgear: Just get some rest okay?

 **Nepgear left.**

Nepgear: Getting blamed so easi-

Neptune: Hey! Nep jr.!

Nepgear: Ah!

 **Neptune had grabbed her from behind.**

Neptune: Yo, roofying your girlfriend isn't nice.

Nepgear: Why does everybody think I roofied her..? And she isn't my girlfriend!

Neptune: Yeah, tell that to the internet.

Nepgear: Neptune! We've been over this!

 **Neptune started walking away.**

Neptune: meh... So what happened?

 **The two sat down by eachother.**

Nepgear: I don't know... She just randomly fainted.

Neptune: Really..?

Nepgear: Yeah, I'm sure she's fine though.

 **In a very short period of time, Noire had come to the basilcom.**

Noire: I just wanted to check on her.

Nepgear: She just fainted, it's fine...

Noire: I'm worried about my sister is all.

Neptune: Well, I'm sure she's fine, she just fell asleep.

Nepgear: I'll go keep an eye on her.

 **Nepgear left.**

Noire: Let's address the elephant in the room.

Neptune: Huh?

 **Neptune looked around.**

Neptune: Is it like, tiny, 'cuz I don't see any elephants.

Noire: Do you seriously not know that saying!?

Neptune: I was kidding.

Noire: No you weren't.

Neptune: Damn, I've been found out.

Noire: Let's address the obvious issue with Uni.

Neptune: Glitches.

Noire: Exactly.

 **Noire sat down.**

Noire: weird. I don't feel anything, and Uni faints and is really weak afterwards..?

Neptune: She's fine.

Noire: How do you know?

Neptune: Look she probably just snatched a bad share accidentally. I'm sure she'll recover.

Noire: O-okay... That is actually a good explanation...

Neptune: Have you found any glitched monsters in Lastation yet?

Noire: Sadly, no. They're really illusive.

Neptune: That's what I was afraid of...

Noire: You haven't found any either?

Neptune: Nope.

 **Nepgear came into the room, holding Uni up.**

Noire: Huh? Uni, you should be in bed.

Uni: N-no, I'm fine.

Nepgear: I decided to help her, she jumped me when I came in and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Neptune: Determined girl...

Noire: Seriously, why are you even out of bed?

Uni: I just... Don't want to be useless.

Noire: You're really useful Uni, I've told you a thousand times, a small rest isn't gonna make you trash.

Uni: No! This wouldn't faze you, it won't faze me!

 **Uni pulled out of Nepgear's grasp and fell over.**

Nepgear: Whoa! You okay?

Uni: Y-yeah...

Noire: Uni... Don't push yourself like this...

Uni: But I wanna be strong..!

Noire: Uni!

 **Uni jumped.**

Noire: Stop acting like this! You're making me worry just because you won't take a fucking hint! Rest!

Uni: N-noire...

Noire: Seriously stop worrying me over nothing!

Uni: Sorry Noire...

Nepgear: Come on, let's get you in bed.

 **Neptune grabbed Noire's shoulders as the two left.**

Neptune: Nice job, Noire.

Noire: You think I was kidding?

Neptune: You... Were? Right?

Noire: No, I wasn't. That girl is an idiot sometimes...

 **Noire crossed her arms.**

Noire: I rely on her a lot but she can be troublesome when she gets flustered.

Neptune: Oh...

Noire: Jeez, I need a fucking Tylenol or something... My head hurts from this freakin day...

Neptune: Heheh, yeah sure.

Noire: Anyway... I should probably stay over for the night, you know, to make sure Uni's okay.

Neptune: Yeah, I get it, sleep well.

 **Neptune left the room.**

Noire: So... Lastation is the first to be hit... How..?

* * *

 **Noire layed in bed all night not able to sleep.**

 _Noire: Jeez... I'm so dumb... Uni's in trouble, and I can't do anything about it.  
_

 **She stretched her arms out.  
**

 _Noire: I'll just try extra hard to fix this!  
_

 **Neptune walked into the room and yawned.**

Noire: N-neptune?!

Neptune: Hmm...

 **Neptune flopped onto Noire and grabbed around her.**

Noire: Neptune? What are you-

 **Neptune was asleep.**

 _Noire: Was she just sleep-walking?_

 **Neptune nuzzled her.  
**

 _Noire: Neptune... I hate you sometimes..._

 **Noire yawned and fell asleep.  
**


	3. 3: Acceleration

Neptune: Guys!

 **Nepgear and Histoire heard Neptune from the other room.**

Nepgear: Huh?

 **They came as quickly as they could.**

Neptune: Noire isn't waking up!

Histoire: Huh!?

Nepgear: What the goodness!? Why?

Neptune: I... I don't know!

Histoire: What were you doing in here in the first place?

Nepgear: Oh, she was cuddling with Noire.

Neptune: I was?

Hisstoire: Ugh... Neptune, you must've sleep-walked again...

Neptune: Oh, heheh, woops.

Nepgear: Who cares, it's pretty clear we have some sick CPUs here.

Histoire: If they are to sick to go home, Then what will happen to Lastation?

Nepgear: Don't worry, I'll talk with Kei later.

Neptune: okey-dokey, but, what about Noire and Uni?

Histoire: They can stay here as long as they need.

* * *

 **A few hours passed and Histoire was studying the glitches effects on Candidates.**

Histoire: Hmm...

IF: Miss Histoire?

 **IF walked into the room where she was.**

Histoire: Yes, IF?

IF: Me and Compa came over to see how everyone was doing.

Histoire: Ah I s-

IF: I'm assuming Noire and Uni got sick from those shares.

Histoire: Hmm? How do you kn-

IF: Neptune didn't keep her mouth shut.

Histoire: What!?

IF: Go ask her yourself, she actually had good reason.

Histoire: Okay, I'll take your word for it for now, where is she?

IF: She's out there playing games, like usual.

Histoire: Thank you.

* * *

Histoire: Neptune!

Neptune: Huh? Histy, why the sudden outburst?

Histoire: Now isn't the time for an innocent act, why did you tell IF and Compa about the glitched shares!?

Neptune: O-oh.

 **Neptune set her controller down and stood up.**

Neptune: I had good reason.

Histoire: Then tell me what that reason was.

Neptune: Okay, one, they're my friends, I can trust them with info like that, two, IF is a guild member, she could help look through the city for them.

Histoire: Hmm?

 **Histoire's face lightened.**

Neptune: And, uh... Three.

 **A tear ran down Neptune's face.**

Neptune: Do you know how hard it is for me to act like I'm fine to Nepgear all the time!?

Histoire: Huh?

Neptune: She's a perceptive girl, she knows when I'm feeling down. I had to tell someone how I felt Histy!

Histoire: Neptune...

Neptune: So is it really so bad that I told Iffy and compa?

Histoire: No Neptune, it's fine.

 **Histoire dinged.**

Histoire: Ah, the research is done.

 **Her eyes went blank for a moment.**

Histoire: Strange...

Neptune: What is it?

Histoire: The side-effect on candidates... Causes... Odd effects that I would never expect.

Neptune: Hmm?

Histoire: If both candidates mutually have about 5% received shares they... Switch bodies.

Neptune: Huh!?

* * *

Nepgear: Kei?

Kei: Oh, Nepgear? What are you doing here in Lastation?

Nepgear: I came to talk about helping Lastation.

Kei: Hmm?

Nepgear: Noire and Uni got sick at the Planeptune basilicom, I wanna help Lastation in their place.

Kei: Ah, I see, although some citizens may be confused by your presence flying around Lastation.

Nepgear: No, I look close enough to a Lastation CPU if I use my Judge processors.

Kei: Okay, I forgot about CPUs equipping different processors.

Nepgear: Yes, what is the first thing I need to do.

Kei: For now, just get yourself acclimated to our basilicom.

Nepgear: Okay, thank you

* * *

-Hey, you there?

-Yeah, what's up?

-I'm starting to get really worried about you guys.

-Huh, why?

-I just got news about Noire and Uni from your dimension.

-Oh, well, don't be worried.

-Neppy, I really think I should come over.

-No. Not yet, seriously. We're okay.

-Peashy wants to come to, we have feelings to, Neppy.

-I... Uh...

-Neppy?

-...

-Neppy, you there?

-...

-USER DISCONNECTED-

-Ugh... Neppy...

* * *

Noire: Neptune..?

Neptune: Hmm? Yeah, Noire?

Noire: Are you sure about Nepgear?

Neptune: Yeah, she'll handle herself fine in Lastation.

Noire: How are you so sure?

 **Noire sat up out of bed.**

Neptune: She's mature enough, if I can handle myself in my own nation she can handle Lastation.

Noire: Did you just admit to Nepgear being more mature than you?

Neptune: Uh, yeah, I don't remember ever denying that.

Noire: Neptune...

Neptune: Yeah?

Noire: You're a weirdo, but that doesn't mean you can't do things right.

Neptune: Oh, thanks, Noire.

Noire: No problem.

* * *

Histoire: I see...

 **Histoire was speaking over the phone with Mina.**

Mina: Yes, we have identified our first Glitch thanks to Blanc.

Histoire: How?

Mina: Blanc used the satellite system to scan over the city, she found a strange person and went to them, sure enough when she found it...

* * *

 **Blanc flew down into an alleyway.**

Blanc: Okay...

 **She turned to her normal human form.**

Blanc: Hello, sir?

 **She tapped a mans shoulder**

?: Yes, young lady?

Blanc: We've been tracking down strange people and monsters in the city, would you care to help?

?: Oh, sure.

Blanc: Good, then come with me.

 **She brought him to a building and closed the door.**

?: Huh?

Blanc: Let's get to the point.

 **She transformed.**

?: Lady White Heart!?

 **She swung at the man with her axe.**

?: Whoa!

 **The man shifted to a copied form of White Heart.**

Blanc: Found you, ya' damn glitch!

 **She swung again.**

* * *

Mina: However, even finding that ONE, took immense effort.

Histoire: I see...

Mina: And eradicating it took quite a toll on her.

Histoire: Did-

Mina: No, Rom and Ram are still unaware, although we had to lie about how she got injured.

Histoire: I see. How is Blanc, herself?

Mina: We still have a reading of .11% percent shares resonating from our crystal.

Histoire: I wish we were as lucky... Planeptune is at .56%

Mina: Oh my...

Histoire: Yes.

Kei: Excuse me.

Mina: Kei!? How did you get on this line.

Kei: Oh, I saw Histoire, and Mina, were in a call and Nepgear here hacked me into it.

Histoire: My, how rude.

Mina: That sounded like something I would say.

Kei: I did it for a reason, I wanted to tell Histoire that Uni and Noire being sick is rather confusing.

Histoire: Why?

Kei: Lastation's resonation factor is only at .45%

Histoire: But CPUs only feel sick after 1%...

Mina: That's quite confusing...

Kei: And I'm more worried than ever now, I think out starting centers might be closer to .3%

Mina: Huh!?

Histoire: Oh, one moment,

Chika: Hello everyone.

Histoire: I patched Chika in as well.

Chika: Look at you all, so lucky with your low-resonation. Here in Leanbox our sharicite is already a whopping... .78%

Mina: Oh my...!

Histoire: That's not good...

Chika: I hate to say it, but it's because we only have one CPU, so Vert has to juggle: work, searching, and doing what she would to keep herself clean. At this point she hasn't even played a game all today.

Kei: Wow...

Mina: I was unaware of your trying situation.

Chika: That's okay, I've made a special call to someone for help.


	4. 4: Help

Chika: Vert?

Vert: Yes, Chika?

Chika: How are you feeling?

Vert: A little off, whats the resonation percent?

Chika: It's at .78%

Vert: Oh..!

Chika: I sent special word for help.

Vert: Hmm? Who?

Chika: She'll be here within the hour, I'm sure.

* * *

Uni: Hmm?

 **Uni sat up in bed and looked around.**

Uni: What the..?

 **She stood up.**

Uni: Oh.

 **She left the room.**

Compa: Hmm, Uni? What are you doing up?

Uni: I don't know why but...

 **Compa walked up to her.**

Uni: I feel fine.

Compa: That's... Weird.

Uni: Yeah, tell Noire I'm going back to Lastation, okay?

Compa: Okay, Uni.

* * *

 _-Error in exocuted coding-_

 _-ERROR-_

 _-Resonation factor at 1.06%-_

* * *

Histoire: Oh my...

IF: WHat is it, Histoire?

Histoire: I feel like I just uncovered something that causes major issue.

IF: What?

Histoire: I don't know... But these shares might be accumulating faster than we first thought.

* * *

Vert: Hmm?

 **Vert heard a doorbell ring.**

Vert: Come in.

 **The door behind her opened.**

?: Hello, Vert.

Vert: Huh?

 **She turned around and saw... Herself.**

Vert: Hmm!? Vert, what are you doing here.

Vert V: I received an urgent call from Chika and came as quickly as I could.

Vert: Oh...

Vert V: So, it appears your resonation factor is at .85% yes?

Vert: Yes, that's it.

Vert V: I see, I shall begin work at once.

* * *

 **Nepgear landed on the Lastation basilicom balcony and changed into her human form.**

Nepgear: Phew...

Kei: Ah, Nepgear, how goes the search?

Nepgear: Pretty okay, I'm starting to see some signs.

Kei: That's good, but, you can go home if you want.

Nepgear: Hmm? Why?

 **She was tapped on the shoulder.**

Uni: Hey.

Nepgear: Uni?

Uni: Uh-huh. I started feeling fine again, so I came back over here.

Nepgear: Oh...

* * *

Neptune: What!?

Blanc: Kei, why would you so that?

Kei: Am I the only one who sees how mature those two are?

 **It looked like the CPUs were interrogating Kei.**

Noire: Honestly, in what situation would it be a good idea to tell Nepgear and Uni about the glitches!?

Kei: Okay, I only told Uni today, Nepgear's known since she got to Lastation.

Neptune: You've gotta be kidding me...

Kei: I see no error in my actions. I only think Rom and Ram shouldn't know, Nepgear and Uni can handle the info.

Blanc: well...

 **Blanc trailed off and held her head.**

Vert: Blanc, are you okay?

Blanc: I uh... Heh...

 **She fell over, unconscious.**

Noire: Blanc!

* * *

Mina: It's just as I feared..

Histoire: What is it?

Mina: Blanc has succumb to a sudden burst of glitched shares.

Histoire: Really?

Mina: Yes, I checked our resonation factor and it's already at over 1%

Histoire: Oh my...

Mina: What could've happened to cause so many shares to accumulate so fast..?

Histoire: I have a theory.

* * *

Nepgear: Okay...

Uni: So, you have any leads on these glitches?

 **They flew through Lastation together.**

Nepgear: Yes, I've been seeing a lot of suspicious acivity in the south of the city.

Uni: Alright, let's move!

 **Uni took off.**

Nepgear: Wait for me!

* * *

 **In a few minutes they landed.**

Uni: Okay...

 **Uni held her head.**

Nepgear: You okay?

Uni: Heheh, just got a little light-headed for a second.

Nepgear: Okay, good.

 **They walked into the street.**

Uni: So, what are we looking for.

Nepgear: Just keep a sharp eye out.

Uni: Okay.

 **They kept walking.**

* * *

Mina: You mean-!

Histoire: Yes, I mean these glitched shares seem to overpower regular shares.

Mina: Oh my, that's not good.

Histoire: These shares are almost sentient, acting off the basic instinct of creatures...

Mina: What is that?

Histoire: Eat, and multiply.

* * *

Nepgear: I don't see anything today...

Uni: Yeah, and my headache is getting worse...

Nepgear: Oh, okay, let's get back to the basilicom.

Uni: Sounds good.

 **They walked into an alleyway.**

Uni: Okay.

 **The two transformed at the same time, however...**

Nepgear: What the heck is this weird glow..?

Uni: I don't know...

 **The alley was filled with light.**

* * *

Neptune: Phew...

 **Neptune took a bite out of the pudding in her hand.**

Histoire: Neptune?

Neptune: Hmm? Yeah, Histy?

 **Her mouth was still slightly full.**

Histoire: I have something I need to tell you.

Neptune: What is it?

Histoire: We don't know exactly, but Lastation and Lowee seem to be recieving highly concentrated amounts of glitched shares.

Neptune: What what what!?

Histoire: I'm afraid so.

Neptune: Oh, that's not good...

Histoire: And Lastation just observed a very high-radial area be enveloped in those very kinds of shares.

Neptune: You're kidding...

Histoire: And it also seems like...

Neptune: What?

Histoire: These shares corrupt normal shares and can send them to other nations, in mass quantities.

Neptune: So...

Histoire: We're in big trouble.

* * *

-Plutie!

-...

-Plutia, please, respond..!

-Huh? Neppy, what's wrong?

-We uhh... Need your help after all.

-Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can.

-Thank you Plutie...

-Mm-hm. Be right there.

-USER DISCONNECTED-


End file.
